1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to retractable handle of a wheeled luggage case and more particularly to such a handle having one or two pulling rods each having a handle grip in the shape of enclosed frame (e.g., rectangle).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a retractable handle of a wheeled luggage case having a single pulling rod has a shape of T (i.e., T-shaped handle grip) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,790. For maintaining structural strength of the handle, the single pulling rod typically has a diameter at least two times larger than that of pulling rod of the popular n-shaped handle. As such, such can adversely affect a degree of comfort while holding the handle in towing luggage because the fingers are extended discomfortably.
A rectangular handle grip proposed to eliminate the above problem associated with T-shaped handle grip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,477. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, there is no provision of swivel mechanism on the handle grip (i.e., no rotation on a horizontal plane is provided), resulting in a discomfortable holding thereof by the hand. Further, the handle interconnected the push button and the locking device is not devised well. Hence, a need for improvement exists.